


Lost Not Found

by raging_storm (orphan_account)



Series: STØRM'S NEW STUFF [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Being Lost, Camping, Friends to Lovers, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, Hiking, M/M, Minor Violence, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raging_storm
Summary: Tyler and Josh go hiking.Tyler and Josh get lost.They shouldn't have been playing football with Josh’s phone.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, lmao.
> 
> Chapters are short for a reason.

They stare over the edge of the cliff doubtfully.

"It went pretty far down," Tyler says. "I can't even see it."

Josh concurs. "Man, that was brand new," he complains. He wants to be angry at Tyler, but when has he ever been able to be angry at his best friend?

"We shouldn't have been playing catch with it," Tyler says, chewing on his lip. 

"You shouldn't have dropped it," Josh counters.

Tyler raises his hands in surrender. It's a hapless movement. "You got me," he says.

Josh checks his backpack, which is filled to the brim with camping equipment. "I think this is a bad time to mention I forgot the maps."

"'Who needs maps when we have our phones, Tyler?'" Tyler mimics in a fair impersonation of Josh's voice. "You said we could just look up the route, and look what happened." 

Tyler doesn't have his phone. He left it in the car because he wanted to spend "some quality time with his bro" away from electronics. What he wouldn't give for it now.

It's dusk. 

They can hardly see the paths.

They're hopelessly lost.

Now they have to find their way back to their campsite. Playing football with Josh’s phone was the epitome of stupidity. 

Tyler sighs. Josh gathers up his stuff.

They're resigned to the worst now.

 


	2. II

"Remind me to kill you when we get out of this forest."

"You got it, chief," Tyler says absently, navigating carefully down the rocky path.

"No, seriously, Tyler. If you hadn't thrown my phone off a cliff, we would've been out of here by now!"

Tyler trips over a tree root and barely catches himself. Huffing to himself, he turns to face his friend, stopping their progress downhill. "I didn't  _throw_ it, first of all," he says to Josh. 

Josh crouches like a quarterback. "What do you call this, then?" he says, imitating Tyler attempting to catch something. The movements are exaggerated and careless. "Oops!" Josh says, tripping backwards and miming dropping something.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Tyler protests.

"It was," Josh says seriously. "And you owe me a new phone, Tyler."

"Fair enough." Tyler turns and continues walking. They don't speak, just listen to the sound of wildlife. The wind rustles the leaves, and birds chirp.

"I'm hungry," Josh says after a while.

"Me too," Tyler says.

"Want to stop?" Josh asks.

"Yeah. I actually have no idea how to get out of here. You'd think just walking down would do the trick, but this is taking longer than it took to get  _up_ the mountain."

"Tyler!"

"Sorry!"

Josh growls to himself. "I'm leading next time. Here, have a granola bar." He shoves it into Tyler's hands.

"Oh, no campfire?" Tyler asks sarcastically.

"Shut up. We seriously have to get off this thing before it gets too dark."

Tyler adopts a straight face as he chews his granola bar. "I couldn't agree more," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> *clap*


End file.
